


Tuckered Out

by a_song_for_my_darling



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Gay, German, Homosexuality, Jojo Rabbit, Lovers, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Taika waititi - Freeform, WW2, captain klenzendorf - Freeform, finkeldorf - Freeform, fredddy finkel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_song_for_my_darling/pseuds/a_song_for_my_darling
Summary: K finds himself enjoying the company of the younger kids he watches. After some pondering he questions the idea of having kids of his own, despite its impossibility.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel & Captain Klenzendorf, Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tuckered Out

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY this is just a short little thing i did a while ago, I’m thinking about posting more of my little one chapter thingy’s. I guess we’ll see!

K smiled into his grossly watered coffee, watching the younger kids run around the field. Despite what he has said about kids in the past, he had grown a liking to they're company. He has even found himself looking forward to watching the Deutsches Jungvolk kids. Nothing too drastic, but they tend to be quite funny and clumsy, they also need K's help more, unlike those snotty, overbearing HJ kids who have this strange, self-given god complex. At the end of the day they are all just walking hormones, attempting to interact with one another. But the younger kids smile, they laugh and they actually enjoy Klaus. 

Freddy turned toward the brunette and chuckled, nudging into him slightly

"What are you smilin' about?" He joked

"Oh nothing" K responded in a sing-song voice

"So secretive, Captain."

Klaus rolled his eyes and faced back towards the kids, "They're sweet, aren't they?"

"Them?" Freddy questioned "They're not sweet, they're idiots." He blatantly claimed

"Not idiots! They're just very ignorant to they're surroundings."

"That's the dream"

"they do say _'ignorance is bliss'_ " 

Freddy nodded before turning too his lover and pursing his lips "Only sometimes." He muttered "ignorance is what has the nazi's so fucked up."

"But as bad as those morons may be, they do think they're right, they believe so clearly that they are bettering the world, so for them this is bliss. _For them. not us."_

The blonde only sighed, gazing out into the sun. The two sat in a comfortable silence before Freddy finally formed a response, the only reasonable one he could think to say "I suppose you're right." 

Klaus cleared his throat, trying to find the words he was looking for "Have you ever wanted kids?"

"Kids?"

K hummed

"God, no. Maybe when I was 3 years old, back when I thought it was my only option." 

"I think I do." 

as much as Freddy was confused, his lips still curled up at the thought of Klaus as a father. To be so vulnerable and sweet. 

"I wish that was possible for you, maybe in another life _my love_." 

"maybe." he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and watched as one of the younger boys stumbled his way toward the two of them, Manfred Ludwig.

"Captain K" He mumbled

"Yes Manfred?" 

He swallowed and faced up at the brunette "When does- the mother's pick us up" His words were broken, a symbol of his youth.

"You still have about 3 hours here." K responded with a smile

Manfred looked on the break of tears. This was one thing K couldn't stand about young kids "I'm tired" He choked out

"Listen, bud, if you're too sleepy to join the boys in they're activities thats alright, you're welcome to have a seat with Sub-Officer Finkel and I."

Manfred nodded and jumped onto the bench, struggling to do so. K watched as the youngers eyes grew heavy and he slumped over onto him arm, silently drifting to sleep. The captain didn't dare move, he refused to wake the younger up. Instead he unfolded the newspaper and read it while the black haired boy slept against his bad side. 

Freddy smiled from ear to ear. He had never wanted kids as he had previously stated, but this scene was all too cute and he had to savour it. The idea of this being they're everyday was intriguing. Suddenly the scenery ahead of him appeared just a little brighter, and the idea of kids appeared _just a little kinder._

**Author's Note:**

> woooo we’re done. This one kinda sucked not gonna lie. Please please pleaaase leave kudo’s a criticism! PLEASEEE :]


End file.
